


Mum

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [41]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, He tries so hard, Shopping, kid!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: A ten year old Arthur finds himself being helpful to his Mum. Or, at least as helpful as he can be, at the very least.Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 24 March, prompts were autumn and/or purse.





	Mum

It wasn't often that Carolyn got excited about something nowadays in the wake of her divorce. Money was tight, almost too tight sometimes, and while she and Arthur got by, it was incredibly stressful and she was having troubles sleeping as a result of this. She would have to do something about those sleep problems. Eventually. When she had time.  _If_ she had time, that is. 

Today, however, was one of those days in which she was excited. She had a purse on layaway for the better part of two months, making regular payments on it every week, and today,  _today_ was finally the day that she would be able to bring it home and it would be legally hers, instead of just a portion of hers. 

"Arthur, dear, let's go into TK Maxx and get mummy's new purse." Carolyn said to Arthur who looked extra happy today, for whatever reason.

"Okay, Mum!" Arthur said, his eyes crinkling in a huge smile, grabbing his bag that Carolyn knew carried Mr. Bearific, his stuffed polar bear who went with him at all times. 

She took his hand and they walked into the store. At the layaway counter, Carolyn asked the clerk about her purse. 

"Ma'am, I'm afraid that we don't have your bag here anymore. It has been picked up; sorry for any inconveniences." The clerk said, sharply. 

"It has been  _what?!_ No one else knows that I have had this purse on layaway since early autumn, so yeah, this  _is_ causing some inconveniences, missy."

"Mum." Arthur said, pulling gently on Carolyn's jacket pocket.

"In a minute, dearheart, I'm trying to get my way."

"But,  _Mum_."

"Arthur, no, you can wait."

"But-"

"What...what on Earth could you possibly want right now, Arthur?"

Arthur opened up his bag, and next to Mr. Bearific was Carolyn's purse. He pulled it out and presented it to her.

"Happy Mummy Gets a New Purse Day, day, Mum!"

"ARTHUR! What is happening? How did you get this?"

"Well, um, I told Douglas about what you wanted this purse and that you had it on layaway for a few months so...."

"So, he paid it off and then gave it to you for you to give to me?"

"Yeah." Arthur replied in a small voice. 

"But, why, Arthur, why on Earth didn't you give this to me  _before_ we came to TK Maxx?"

"Mr. Bearific said it would be a good idea."


End file.
